1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to instrument panels for automotive vehicles and more particularly to an instrument pad arrangement in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a prior art instrument pad arrangement in an automotive vehicle is shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. Referring to the figures, the instrument pad arrangement is generally indicated by the reference numeral 10 and shown as including an instrument panel 12 and an instrument pad 14. The instrument pad 14 is adapted to cover the outer surface of the instrument panel 12 with a view to preventing a vehicle passenger from being injured by the instrument panel 12 upon a head-on collision or the like. The instrument panel 12 has a glove box section 16 in front of an assistant driver's seat. The glove box section 16 has a top wall 16a and a depending wall 16b depending from the forward end of the top wall 16a to form therewith an L-like section. An opening 18 is provided to the glove box section 16 in such a manner as to extend from the rearward part of the top wall 16a to the lower end of the depending wall 16b. The opening 18 is closed by a glove box reinforcement 20 in the form of an L-like section and having a top wall 20a and a depending wall 20b depending from the forward end of the top wall 20a. The reinforcement 20 is secured at the depending wall 20b to a vehicle body by way of an instrument stay 22, etc. and is also secured at the forward end of the top wall 20a to the top wall 16a of the glove box section 16 by means of screws 24. The instrument pad 14 consists of a shock absorbing body 14a such as a foamed plastic material and a core 14b embedded in the shock abosrbing body 14a. A plurality of clips 26 are secured to the core 14b in such a manner as to project from the inner surface of the shock absorbing body 14a. The clips 26 are inserted into the corresponding openings 28 formed in the instrument panel 12 so as to secure the instrument pad 14 to the instrument panel 12. A glove box lid 30 is installed on the glove box section 16 by means of a hinge 32.
A disadvantage of the prior art instrument pad arrangement is that the clips 26 are liable to be damaged or broken by shocks and vibrations applied to the instrument panel 12, resulting in undesirable play or, in the extreme case, rattling of the instrument pad 14. Further, upon a head-on collision or the like, the instrument pad 14 may possibly be detached or disconnected from the instrument panel 12. This is quite undesirable from a safety point of view.